world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
012414-Ryspor-Balish
conciseTactician CT began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 23:23 -- 11:23 CT: Ryspor is over Balish's shoulders bouncing like a sack of potatoes as he walks over to the Elevator 11:25 GT: ~"I'd appreciate it if yov wovldn't bovnce me qvite ʃo mvch." Ryʃpor povtʃ aʃ he'ʃ joʃtled along vnceremoniovʃly.~ 11:25 CT: "I'd APPRECIATE it if you didn't ADRESS me so CAUSUALLY earlier. Jeeves, REALLY?" He adds in a few more rough twists, before steadying out. 11:26 GT: ~"It waʃn't Jeeveʃʃ, it waʃ Jameʃʃ. Troll P.G. Wodehovʃe never even WROTE abovt a Jameʃʃ."~ 11:27 CT: Balish sighs. "SOME idiocy you are SPEWING back there. Did you ACTUALLY learn anything USEFUL or just some OLD quotes from OLDER trolls?" 11:28 GT: ~Ryʃpor thinkʃ very hard. "What waʃ I ʃvppoʃed to be learning again? It'ʃ all very foggy."~ 11:29 CT: He shakes his head. "NEVERMIND, you don't need to learn ANYTHING with those swimming around in your SYSTEM, I IMAGINE." 11:30 GT: ~"No, bvt, there waʃ ʃomething...Agh, think!" Ryʃpor beatʃ hiʃ head in frvʃtration, hoping to diʃlodge the relevant information.~ 11:31 CT: "Twink, SEAPEASANT, it's the Twink language." 11:33 GT: ~"I REMEMBER NOW!" Ryʃpor yellʃ trivmphantly. "It'ʃ the tappy one, yeʃ?" He reacheʃ down and attemptʃ to ʃay 'Can yov vnderʃtand thiʃ?' in Twink on Baliʃh'ʃ back.~ 11:34 CT: Balish makes a disgusted noise. "Your accent is WORSE than MINE." 11:34 GT: ~'I'm ʃtill learning, don't jvdge me too harʃhly!' he tapʃ indignantly.~ 11:35 GT: ~"Thiʃ iʃ qvite fvn," he giggleʃ ovt lovd.~ 11:37 CT: "Give your vowels LESS SPACE, I had the SAME problem. Pronunciation WISE, you JUST said 'I'm steell learneeng doont juodje me too hairshlee." 11:39 GT: ~"Oh, vm..." Ryʃpor fvrrowʃ hiʃ brow in concentration, and tapʃ, 'Iʃ thiʃ any better?'~ 11:40 CT: "A little, you'll NEED to WORK on it, but you'll GET there. TOO FAST in my opinion, but sooner or later." 11:40 CT: Balish presses the correct button on the elevator, setteling Ryspor down on his feet. "CAREFUL seapeasant, this thing ALWAYS gave me a rough time." 11:43 GT: ~"Really? That'ʃ odd, it'ʃ never bothered me very mvch." He tapʃ thiʃ ʃame meʃʃage ovt on the elevator wall, ʃtrvggling to ʃtay vpright.~ 11:44 CT: Balish frowns down at him. "That's ENOUGH practicing Twink, no NEED to show off. I learned the REAL way, mind you, and it's STILL a little hazy at TIMES." 11:46 GT: ~"Thiʃ way iʃ aʃ real aʃ any other, and more exciting, too!" He povtʃ again. "And yov're ʃtill a grape, incidentally."~ 11:48 CT: "And YOU are still a COD pretending to swim CLOSE to the CROWN, and NO, you just got INJECTED with little ROBOTS, I learnt through PRACTICE, so BOTH my 'selves' know how to READ it." 11:51 GT: ~"GRAPE. Yov, ʃir, are a GRAPE. ʃtiff, and, and rovnd, and eaʃily hvrt, too." He ʃmirkʃ trivmphantly, thovgh the effect iʃ ʃomewhat ʃpoiled by him loʃing hiʃ balance and flopping to the floor.~ 11:51 CT: Balish raises a foot, and plants it on his chest. "Stay DOWN there for a time, won't YOU? PRACTICALLY where you belong." 11:52 GT: ~Ryʃpor raiʃeʃ hiʃ armʃ in defeat, and ʃettleʃ on ʃcanning the ceiling of the elevator for more ʃmvdgeʃ to pvt nameʃ to.~ 11:53 GT: ~"...The elevator'ʃ very clean," he remarkʃ after a time, ʃomewhat diʃappointedly.~ 11:54 CT: "You are REALLY far GONE aren't you? I would be PAINTING the walls, if I took THOSE." He glances around and nods. "Libby has a WAY to clean everything. She USES electricity or SOMETHING, I dunno, it WORKS very WELL." 11:55 CT: The elevator pings, and the doors open. "OKAY, there you GO seapeasant, get OUT, I have SOMEONE I wish to SPEND TIME with." 11:56 GT: ~"Really? Faʃcinating." He fallʃ ʃilent for a while.~ 11:56 CT: "No, GO." 11:56 GT: ~"What?"~ 11:57 CT: "To your ROOM, I'm done CARRYING you. You have LEGS." He gestures to the open doors. 11:58 GT: ~"Vgh, FINE." He ʃtvmbleʃ to hiʃ feet, and ʃomehow makeʃ it to hiʃ door, before flopping down and trying to open it.~ 11:59 CT: Balish sighs, walking to his door, opening it, and dragging Ryspor inside. "STAY." He says, once Ryspor is in the middle of the room. 12:00 GT: ~"OK," he ʃayʃ meekly. "Thank yov, grape."~ 12:01 CT: "You are WELCOME seapeasant. Don't do ANYTHING stupid, I'll SEE you again SOON. I'll TAKE my leave." 12:02 GT: ~Ryʃpor waveʃ ʃleepily, before jvʃt ʃort of keeling over and falling aʃleep where he ʃitʃ.~ -- conciseTactician CT ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 00:03 --